


Yuri On ICE! x Reader Inserts

by xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anime, F/M, Ice Skating, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-14 15:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx/pseuds/xX_Shoto_Todoroki_Xx
Summary: Yuri On ICE! x Reader, Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, Drabbles.





	1. Request Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you can request things.

**Status:**  Open

 **What I Write:**  Imagines, Head Canons, Preferences, Drabbles. 

 **Rules:**  Specify what you want, for example, Drabble or Head Canon, if you don't, I'll decide. Details are nice. I don't like writing smut, but I'll write it. 


	2. Viktor Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble: Viktor + Christmas   
> [Edited: 4-25-19]

**“Tell me what you want for Christmas”**

You didn’t even have to think about what you wanted. “Quality time with you.”

**“That’s no help. It’s Christmas I need to get you a real gift.”**

“Vik, all I want for Christmas is to spend it with you. We haven’t the past few years due to you being with Yuri, and skating.”

Viktor couldn’t just give you a nice day with him. He wanted something special. So walking into your apartment on Christmas Eve he says.

**“Cozy up. I’m taking you out.”**

Huffing you comply, “I told you, I don’t need a gift.”

He dragged you towards the rink. “What are we doing here? You know I can’t skate.”

**“I know, but I felt bad for not having an actual gift. So I figured. Private lessons with me.”**

He led you to the rink and laced up some fancy gold skates he bought for you.

**“Just hang on to me. Don’t let go.”**

You didn’t. You clung to him like a koala. His hands on your waist. Just gliding together on the ice.


End file.
